Manager
by pika318
Summary: Being a manager of the Teikou Basketball Club isn't easy. There are a lot of things to handle, jealous fans included. Luckily, she's not alone.


**Moko-chan**: Wah…random idea…Oh well, at least I got it out of my head. Eh…I read a bit of manga about bullying and having been bullied myself in elementary school, I conclude that…girls can be scary when they are jealous…really…If only I learned martial arts earlier, I would have kicked all their…

**pika318**: Okay…STOP!

**Moko-chan**: T^T

**pika318**: Uh…enjoy this fic.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**One shot**: Manager

* * *

It was mid-afternoon. Most of the students of Teikou Middle School had already packed their bags and went home or are heading towards their after school club activities. So it was a strange sight to see in a classroom where there are about ten girls or so gathered together surrounding another one. A certain pink haired girl.

One of the ten girls slammed her hand on the table. The pink haired girl flinched at the sound, hugging her bag tightly to her chest. This girl was Momoi Satsuki, the manager for the first string members of the Teikou Middle School Basketball club.

"Quit being such a sweet innocent girl!" The girl who slammed her hand on the table snarled.

"Yeah, that's right." Came the chorus of voices from the other girls.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Momoi said timidly.

"You became a manager so you could get close to all those boys didn't you?"

"No! Of course not!" Momoi protested, her eyes widening. "I truly love basketball, that's why I joined the Basketball club!"

"As if." One of the girls snorted. "I bet it was to get close to our Kise-sama."

"And the other good looking boys, that's for sure!"

Momoi bit her lip.

_That's not true! That's not true at all! Why are they being so mean to me?_

* * *

The confrontations started shortly after Kise joined the regulars and became part of what was dubbed the "Generation of Miracles". Although Momoi was supposed to be taking care of the entire first string, she mostly hung out with the team comprising of her childhood friend, Aomine, the "perfect student", Akashi, the famous model, Kise, the giant, Murasakibara, the genius who comes in second to Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko (Not that many people knew who Kuroko was.)

Kise was, of course, famous for his pretty boy looks so it was not surprising that he had his own fan base within the school. Akashi and Midorima on the other hand had their own fans after more and more students took note of them constantly competing with each other, although it was more of Midorima's one sided willingness of competing with Akashi. (Akashi doesn't really take notice of it) Even Aomine, whom she constantly calls an "idiot jock" has his own share of admirers who seem to find delinquents attractive.

At first, it started with little notes hidden in Momoi's desk which had the words "Stop being a manager, bitch!" written on them, then someone scrawled in her note books and when she was in the toilet cubicle, someone tossed soiled pads and tissues over the door to where she was.

Although Momoi did not see who wrote the notes and all but she figured out that they might be girls who were fans of the more prominent members of the "Generation of Miracles".

_If I just ignore them, they'll leave me alone…eventually._

Momoi had thought to herself.

She had considered telling Aomine about it, but he'll probably raise too much of a ruckus and get himself in trouble. The last thing the team needed was their Ace to be in detention.

_If I told them about it, they'll probably get worried. They have a match coming up soon. I don't want to trouble them over something like this…_

_I must be strong. For their sake._

* * *

"I have to go to the Basketball club now." Momoi said softly, her voice trembling.

"Huh?! Are you running away? You slut!" One of the girls grabbed Momoi's left wrist.

"I wonder how many boys you have charmed with your looks. You think you're so great just because you look cute, isn't it?" The grip around Momoi's wrist tightened and Momoi dropped her bag.

_What are you talking about? As if I'm interested in something like that! I already have someone I…_

Momoi was just about to blurt out loud her thoughts when she heard that calm gentle voice.

"Momoi-san? Why are you still in the classroom?"

The girls all turned towards the direction of the voice, which was at the door. A light-blue haired boy with extremely weak presence was standing there.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi exclaimed, almost in relief. It was Kuroko Tetsuya.

The girl who was holding onto Momoi's wrist released her hand immediately. Kuroko walked towards Momoi, glancing at the other girls.

"We were just talking…" One of the girls muttered.

"Is that so?" Kuroko replied in response. Momoi could have sworn he sounded more icy compared to his usual gentle self.

"Training is about to start, let's go." Kuroko placed his hand on Momoi's shoulder, picked up her bag and steered her out of the classroom.

The other girls stared as the two left the classroom while gritting their teeth. When the footsteps of the pair could not be heard anymore…

Clang! Clatter!

One of the chairs in the classroom toppled to the floor. The girl who kicked the chair over lowered her leg, turned to the group, and spoke, her voice tinged with hatred and jealousy,

"We won't let her get away with this…"

* * *

After walking down the corridor for a while, Momoi spoke up.

"Um… Tetsu-kun? Can I have my bag back?" Momoi said, stretching her hand out.

"Okay. Here." Kuroko handed her bag back. "Were they really just talking to you?"

"Yeah, they were." Momoi raised her hands, a bit flustered. "They were asking me about homework and stuff…"

"Even people from other classes ask you questions?"

"They were friends. And even if we are from different classes, our homework is more or less the same, aren't they?" Momoi said, laughing awkwardly.

"…."

Momoi noticed that Kuroko was staring at her intently. And she almost felt a blush rise up onto her face.

"Tetsu-kun? Is there something on my face."

"No. Nothing. It's just that Momoi-san has been frowning a lot lately."

"Really?!" Momoi quickly flattened down her fringe on her forehead. "Oh no…I'm going to get wrinkles at this rate, aren't I?" And she laughed again. Soon the forced laughter died down and all was quiet again.

The pair continued towards the gym in silence.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"A-re? Where's Momoi-cchi?" Kise asked, directing the question at the entire team in general.

"Huh? Satsuki said she had some welfare committee meeting or whatever…" Aomine replied, tossing another basketball carelessly into a hoop.

"Really, for that long?" Kise asked.

"Even if there was a meeting, knowing Momoi, if it dragged out, she is more than likely to leave halfway through the meeting to come here." Midorima pointed out, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I guess you're right." Aomine said. "What?" He snapped when he saw Midorima staring at him with a bewildered look on his face.

"You actually agreed with me without arguing for argument's sake."

"What's there to argue about? Four-eyes! Satsuki places basketball above everything else…at least I know that much." Aomine said, irritated.

"So it is very strange that Momoi is late…" Akashi spoke up.

"Speaking of strange, Momoi-cchi has been acting a bit weird lately, hasn't she?" Kise asked, waiting for an agreement.

"Well…kind of. I thought it was just stress or something, given that we have a match soon." Aomine replied.

"Momoi isn't the kind to get stressed over a match, or I wouldn't have asked her to be our manager." Akashi said.

"Aomine-cchi…did you do something to make Momoi-cchi upset?" Kise asked their star player, suspiciously.

"Wha..What? Of course not! Why the hell would I do something like that?"

"Just asking."

"If anything, I think someone has been bully.." Aomine started saying when he got interrupted.

"Aka-chin…" Came a sleepy voice. It was Murasakibara.

"Oh, Murasakibara. Where's Kuroko? Wasn't he with you?"

"Ah…he was. But he was trying to call Sa-cchin just now and couldn't get through, then he ran off saying that he was going to look for her."

"Eh?!" Came to collective exclaims of surprise.

* * *

Momoi hugged herself protectively, trembling. Her hair was wet, her clothes were wet and they were sticking uncomfortably to her skin.

The girl who threw the water over her tossed away the large pail casually.

"Well…how do you like that? Consider quitting the club yet?"

"No…"Momoi's teeth were chattering and she was struggling to get the words out.

"Hold her down." One of the girls commanded. A few of the girls walked up to Momoi who was backing up and their wrenched her arms away from her body. Then one of them grabbed Momoi's hair and pulled her towards the ground hard.

"Let go! Let go! That hurts!" Momoi screamed, struggling, trying to twist herself free but the weight was too heavy.

"Yeah yeah, keep screaming, it's not like anyone can hear you when you're on the roof. Annoying bitch." The girl pulling her hair tugged a little bit harder.

"Quit the basketball club!" Another girl shouted.

"No!"

"Quit or we'll strip you and post the photos on the web!"

"I'll never quit the basketball club! I rather die than quit!" Momoi shouted. The other girls were taken aback by this declaration.

"Wh..che! Take her clothes off!" The so called leader shouted. The other girls started tugging on Momoi's uniform.

"Since you rather die, then I'll just make your future a bit worse than death." The girl giving the commands cackled.

Momoi was about to scream again when the door to the roof flew open. It was Kuroko. He was panting and wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing to Momoi-san?" Kuroko said in a low voice, furious.

The other girls looked shocked, even Momoi herself looked scared to see such a scary Kuroko.

"What are you all backing up for? He's barely larger than us. We can take him down." The girl giving commands shouted, sounding a bit nervous.

"Really? Can you take us all down?" Came another voice.

_Akashi-kun!_

Other people had showed up at the doorway. It was the rest of the team.

"Eh…So girls can be this scary huh?" Kise said, staring at the girls with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Oh man...I don't really want to beat up any girls but for doing this to Satsuki, I might have to throw away my morals as a man." Aomine said, curling his hands into fists.

"I think we should just call a teacher instead of relying on violence." Midorima muttered.

The other girls have stepped far away from Momoi, their eyes darting around nervously. Kuroko went up to Momoi, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Are you okay, Momoi-san?"

Momoi cracked a smile, "I'm alright…thank you…" and tears started welling up.

Murasakibara squatted down beside her and patted her on the head.

"It's okay, stop crying…"

Momoi wiped her face furiously, trying to get the tears to stop. Then she heard footsteps beside her. It was Akashi.

"I'll take care of this." Akashi said softly and he walked past her towards the crowd of girls.

The rest of the team watched.

"Well, well, well. So who's the one who instigated all this?" Akashi said, smiling sweetly. A sickeningly sweet smile.

The girls looked nervous, some trembling even as their eyes seemed to focus on one girl. Akashi stood right in front of that girl.

"No no, it wasn't me. I'm not the leader!" The girl raised her hands protectively. Akashi grabbed her collar.

"That doesn't matter to me. Let me give you a word of warning." Akashi said, his voice soft.

"Momoi Satsuki is a part of our team and I don't like seeing any of my team mates upset because it makes me upset as well." He said, calmly. But anyone would be able to feel the anger tinged in his voice.

"Eeeee!" The girl shrieked, trying to push Akashi away but he didn't let go. "I'm sorry! We won't do it again!"

"If any of you dare to lay a hand on Momoi ever again, I will make your life a living hell…Every. Single. One. Of. You." Akashi said, looking at all the girls, huddled behind.

"Got that?" He asked, smiling. And the girls nodded stiffly.

"Okay, let's go." He turned on his heel and walked off, the rest of the team following closely.

* * *

Momoi went to the infirmary and changed into one of the spare uniforms there. While she was still in there, the boys waited outside, discussing.

"Aren't we going to inform a teacher about this?" Aomine asked.

"No." Came Akashi's reply.

"Eh? Why not? That was bullying, wasn't it?" Kise exclaimed.

"Our middle school is a school with a good reputation. If we tell the teachers, they'll drag Momoi-san to the office, ask her questions and then get her to keep quiet about it…and that's just going to get Momoi-san even more upset." Kuroko said.

"Not to mention, some of the girls there come from pretty influential families. It's just going to be too much trouble…" Akashi said, sighing.

"I hate troublesome things." Murasakibara muttered.

"As long as those girls don't bother Momoi again, I guess it's fine." Midorima said.

"Of course they won't, my orders are absolute."

Then, the infirmary door opened and Momoi stepped out. Then she bowed to the nurse in the infirmary, thanking her for the uniform.

She skipped towards the boys, smiling cheerfully.

"Eh hehe! Shall we go?"

"Let's go."

* * *

**Moko-chan**: I bow down in absolute apology for portraying Momoi as a damsel in distress here. She is awesome, I know, but usually only during a basketball match. Other times, she's your normal ditzy girl.  
I'm sorry. I like Momoi a lot too in case you are wondering.

**pika318**: Feels weird since I'm not the one writing the story this time :P Please review if you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
